Chapter 259
Porlyusica is the 259th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Synopsis In an open field, Natsu is battling against Max Alors but is having a difficult time competing. Max states that everyone has been practicing for the past seven years and dodges or blocks several of Natsu's attacks until Natsu activates the Lightning Flame Dragon Mode and uses Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar to devastate the field, nearly missing Max. Though Natsu claims it's not as strong as it used to be, Max ends the battle, admitting that he could've been killed. After Natsu collapses, Wendy compliments Max's improved strength while Charle wonders why the guild didn't fight Twilight Ogre with their strength, Max stating that it wouldn't have solved anything since they still owed them money. Gray comments that aside from monstrously powerful members like Gildarts Clive and Laxus, the rest of the guild from the island is not strong enough in this new world, Lucy agrees seeing how much trouble Natsu had against Max, Happy wonders if there is a way to raise magical power by a great deal quickly.The team visits Porlyusica who immediately tells them to go home, though they, aside from Wendy, ask if she has anything that can help them. She angrily states she doesn't and quickly chases them away with her broom. Back at the guild, Makarov states that he is retiring and the new guild master will be Gildarts Clive, though he is shocked to find Mirajane in Gildarts place holding a note. In his letter, Gildarts states that he is not suitable for the position of 5th guild master of Fairy Tail but as his first order of business, he allows Laxus to return to the guild and subsequently nominates Makarov Dreyar to be the 6th guild master of Fairy Tail. He then states that he is going travelling again and apologizes to Cana for leaving like this and that she can stare at his card if she wishes, though she states that she doesn't need to. He states that when he returns, he hopes Fairy Tail will be #1 again and that it is their job to make it so. Makarov angrily claims that he will never retire again. When the guild comments on how hard it will be to be #1 since Sabertooth is now #1 and Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus are also stronger, Romeo claims there is a way. Elsewhere, Natsu and the team have finally escaped Porlyusica when they notice Wendy crying. Natsu gets angry at the old lady for doing that to a child but Wendy states it wasn't her but it was because her voice and scent are similar to Grandeeney, the dragon that raised her. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights Natsu vs Max Magic & Abilities used Magic used *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Sand Magic (砂魔法 Suna Mahō) Spells used *Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken) *Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar (雷炎竜の咆哮 Raienryū no Hōkō) *Sand Rebellion *Sand Wall Items used Navigation